


A Final Goodbye

by that_insane_fangirl



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: M/M, Violence, but nothing too graphic, this ones sad again im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_insane_fangirl/pseuds/that_insane_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan knows his time is almost up, and decides to use his last moments to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Goodbye

“Come on, answer…Shit.” Evan spoke outloud to himself, his sense of dread growing with his fear; the fear that Vince wouldn’t answer in time. One more time, just one more time he thought as he quickly hit the call button for the third time, hoping for an answer. Just one minute, a minute on the phone thats all he wanted…One last chance to say what he needed to, before his time was up.

“..Hello, Evan? Is something wrong?” He let out a sigh in relief hearing the voice after his call was finally picked up. 

“Heh, no, nothings...Nothings wrong.” Evan smiled to himself sadly, making sure to keep his tone neutral sounding. Vinnie yawned on the other end, probably just woke up.

“Then why are you calling me at...at five in the morning? Where even are you?”

“Out, had to do something, and I just wanted to talk to you, is that so wrong?”

“At 5am yes it is, it could’ve waited till later…”

“Yeah, but, I wanted to tell you now..” There was the quiet sound of shuffling around on the other end as Vin moved around, followed by a sigh.

“Alright well I’m awake now anyway...What is it?” Evan took in a shaky breath, trying to keep himself calm and collected, trying to think of how to word it before the words came tumbling out on their own,

“I just wanted to say that I love you...I love the color of your eyes, and the way you smile at me even when I do something stupid, I love spending time with you even if we’re just silently sitting in a room together...I love the feeling of you pressed up against me when we cuddle, and the way you blush when I kiss your cheek or compliment you,” he paused, trembling as he spoke, tears beginning to form in his eyes. “I love the way you laugh at my jokes and all of your little quirks...You are the most important person in my life, you mean the world to me and I would give up everything I have just to keep you safe..You’re my best friend and always have been, I love you, Vinnie, more than anything…” His voice trailed off, leaving a few moments of silence over the phone.

“...I love you too, Evan, but, whats bringing this on all of the sudden? I’m starting to get worried, is there something going on?” The brunette cringed internally. hearing the tone of concern in the other man’s voice; he didn’t want him to worry.

“No, I just..Wanted to make sure you knew, thats all..” He wanted to make sure Vince knew before he was gone.

“...Alright then...When will you be home?” Evan paused, unsure of what to say.

“Uh, I don’t know exactly...Later…? Y-yeah, I’ll be home later…” The tears were now freely running down his cheeks, he wished it were true, he wanted to go home, but it was too late for that… “Uhm, I have to go now,” he continued, desperately hoping Vinnie wouldn’t be able to hear the pain filling his voice. “I’ll see you later….I love you Vinnie, goodbye.”

“ I love you too..Bye, see you later…” A beep sounded as the call ended. Evan let out a shaky breath, looking up to see the creature who had found him, and was now steadily heading towards him. He wanted to run, or to fight back, to do  anything,  but with the injuries he’d already received he was practically immobile, it was hopeless.

The rake was now face to face with the man, and it let out a low growl before swiping its long claws down at Evan, ripping through his torso, when everything went black.

 


End file.
